supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2014 FIFA Under-20 Women's World Cup
2014 FIFA Women's Under-20 World Cup is the 7th edition of the FIFA Under-20 Women's World Cup soccer event for women's national teams under the age of 20. The tournament will be held in Canada from August 5 to August 24. The Commonwealth Games in Glasgow ends two days before the event starts. The opening matches on August 5 are two years before the opening ceremony of the 2016 Summer Olympics in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. It is the fourth edition of the tournament to be held in a year of the FIFA World Cup, after 2002, 2006, and 2010. The bid was won by Canada; after Zimbabwe's bid withdrew. The country will host next year's World Cup. It will host all of the matches in the country if Canada wins the bid for the 2026 FIFA World Cup. Germany won the World Cup a record three times. They defeated the host nation in the quarters, the second time Germany defeated the host past the group stage, after the men's team defeated Brazil 7-1 in the semis. The host nation progressed past the group stage for the first time since 2004. They lost 2-0 to the eventual winners Germany in the quarterfinals. Nigeria made African history by scoring more than the goals by Algeria versing South Korea earlier this year at the 2014 FIFA World Cup in Brazil; while playing their semi-final against North Korea. Qualified teams ;Teams that qualified for both Brazil 2014 and this tournament * * * * * * * * * (World Cup hosts) * ;Teams that qualified for this tournament but not the men's Brazil tournament * PR * * * * * Groups Group A The match started with North Korea defeating Finland 2-1 in the first forty-five minutes; just two short of that Brazil v Germany semi-final game. World Cup team Ghana made a historic upsetting win on hosts Canada. The game in Toronto at 17:00 would have to be between the two winners of the first games they played against their opponents. Canada returned to the knockout stage for the first time since 2004, after winning a critical game against Korea DPR. It was a tiebreaker for the three teams that tied with six points each. All three teams that tied defeated Finland. Ghana failed to advance to the knockout stage after having a negative goal difference, unlike Portugal at the 2014 FIFA World Cup. Group B Group B is a sudden death, as we feature three teams that qualified for Brazil 2014, and China PR. The opening game in Edmonton featured a rematch of the United States v Germany that was in the 2012 FIFA Under-20 Women's World Cup in Japan, and the Group G match in Brazil. Germany won both Brazil and Canada games, 1-0 and 2-0. The next match was between World Cup hosts Brazil and China PR. The Brazil-China game ended in a 1-1 draw. The 2014 World Cup winners Germany are among the favourites to win the tournament, along with the United States and North Korea. 2014 FIFA World Cup hosts Brazil only earned a single point. The bottom two teams look like Russia and South Korea from the 2014 FIFA World Cup group H. The next game would be between China and Germany. The Chinese women lost to the US with goals by Lindsey Horan, so they will be called "Russia at the 2014 FIFA World Cup in Brazil" instead of "New Zealand at the 2010 FIFA World Cup in South Africa". The 5-5 draw between China and Germany would be one of the highest draws in soccer history. The Americans thrashed out 2014 World Cup hosts Brazil 1-0. There will be another match the same as Brazil 2014; as two of Germany's opponents are the ones that the men's senior team faced. Brazil v Germany will be played again in the group stage. The Germans thrashed the Brazilians again 5-1. The aggregate score ended 12-2. Eventual winners Germany came from this group, and also Group G at the World Cup Brasil. Group C Group C is another sudden death group; as we feature four teams that have qualified for both Brazil 2014 and the Under-20 in Canada. Group D Group D contains of Oceania's only qualifier, New Zealand. This compares of Paraguay, who failed to qualify for the men's tournament the first time since 1994, made their Under-20 Women's World Cup debut. It also contains of France and Costa Rica, who were both eliminated in the quarterfinals of Brazil 2014. France defeated Costa Rica the same score as the Group B game in Brazil between the two finalists from South Africa; Spain and the Netherlands, 5-1. Costa Rica, who made a lot of historic upsetting wins on different opponents at Brazil 2014, lost all three of their games. Knockout stages Canada returned to the knockout stages for the first time since 2004, an Olympic year. The semi-final of Nigeria and North Korea saw 8 goals scored, the same number of goals as the 2014 FIFA World Cup's Brazil 1-7 Germany. Brazil vs Germany was a group stage game, and was also a semi final. The Germans won 12-2, composing 1-7 and 1-5. Final Results Category:FIFA World Cup Category:FIFA Women's World Cup Category:FIFA Under-20 World Cup Category:FIFA Under-20 Women's World Cup Category:Under-aged competitions Category:Canada Category:North America Category:Oceania Category:South America Category:Asia Category:Europe Category:Africa Category:2014 in sports Category:2014 in Canada